In Krieg und Liebe
by Janina86
Summary: Es herrscht Krieg und Ginny muss mit ihren Entscheidungen fertig werden komplett


Autor: Kara- JaninaD@gmx.de  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts meins, alles JKRs.  
  
Short-Cut: Krieg herrscht und Ginny muss mit ihren Entscheidungen fertig werden  
  
Ginny/Draco  
  
In Krieg und Liebe  
  
Erst als es dunkel ist und sie leise lumus murmeln muss, um etwas zu erkennen, lässt sie das Essen abräumen, ihren Teller unberührt, den Teller ihres Mannes leer wie sein Stuhl.   
  
Sie ignoriert das Dienstmädchen, das fragend und sichtbar neugierig guckt und legt den Kopf müde auf ihre Hände, gähnt im Dunkeln des Esszimmers.  
  
Es fällt ihr schwer, die Augen offen zu halten, doch sie weiß, dass sie keinen ruhigen Schlaf finden kann. Nicht jetzt, nicht, wenn er nicht da ist, wenn er in Gefahr ist. Nervös schickt sie das Personal ins Bett, geht in dem langen Saal auf und ab, Minute für Minute, Stunde für Stunde.  
  
Sie erinnert sich an etwas, dass er ihr an ihrem ersten Hochzeitstag gesagt hatte, als sie ihn gebeten hatte, damit aufzuhören, ständig sein Leben zu riskieren, dass sie für Sorge umkommen würde. „Du gewöhnst dich daran, Ginny", hatte er leise gesagt, warnend, in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede dudelte. „Irgendwann fällt dir das Warten leichter."  
  
Wie wenig er doch über das Leben einer Ehefrau weiß, über das ständige Warten, die Sorge, die Unfähigkeit etwas zu tun, zu helfen. Nur da sitzen in dem dunklen Haus, umgeben von Menschen, die sie nicht kennt, in Räumen, die ihr Angst machen.  
  
Und doch ist sie da und doch wartet sie, manchmal ein paar Stunden, manchmal die ganze Nacht, manchmal sogar Wochen. Und bis jetzt ist er immer zurückgekehrt.  
  
Auch dieses Mal kommt er zurück, genauso gesund wie er das Haus verlassen hat, nur noch blasser und seine Stimme um eine Nuance kälter, wenn er mit den Dienstboten oder seinem Vater spricht.   
  
„Ginny", sagt er nur, als er das Zimmer betritt und sie atmet auf, fällt ihm um den Hals, froh, ihn gesund wieder zu sehen.   
  
Sie reden nicht viel, nicht über das, was er getan hat, darüber, wo er war und was er gesehen hat. Er weiß, dass sie es nicht wissen möchte, dass sie es nicht von ihm erfahren will.   
  
Dass ihre Position in diesem Krieg nicht die Seine ist.  
  
Also reden sie über belanglose Dinge, sie malt Reisen aus, erzählt von all den Sachen, die sie vorhat, die sie erleben möchte. Er geht darauf ein und genauso wie sie den Krieg vermeiden, vermeiden sie es auch, über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen.   
  
Wer weiß, wann die sie wieder einholen wird. Bis dahin müssen sie die Zeit, die sie haben, so gut nutzen, wie es ihnen möglich ist.  
  
***  
  
Wenn sie nachts wach wird handelt sie schon fast automatisch, indem sie sich umdreht und nachsieht, ob er noch da ist, ob es ihm noch gut geht. Wenn er schläft, sieht er ganz anders aus als wenn er wach ist. Manchmal denkt sie, dass er nur im Schlaf und wenn sie alleine sind, der ist, der er wirklich ist, der er sein will. Er sieht schon fast verwundbar aus, die blonden Haare wirr auf seinem Kopf, den Körper nur von einer dünnen Decke bedeckt.  
  
Wie leicht es wäre, ihm etwas anzutun, einfach alles zu beenden. Ein rasches Wort, ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab. Nicht ein Mal Blut würde fließen.  
  
Dieser Gedanke kommt ihr, ohne dass sie es will, ohne, dass sie es kontrollieren kann. Dann sieht sie für ein paar Sekunden Bilder vor ihrem Auge hinweg ziehen, Gesichter, die sie kennt. Grüne, ehrliche Augen, ganz anders als seine Augen aber ähnlich vertraut. Sie sieht sich selber lachen, anders als sie heute lacht, freier, unschuldiger. Und sie fragt sich für diesen Moment, ob sie einen Fehler begannen hat, ob sie wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat.  
  
Sie schafft es, diese Zweifel zu verdrängen, bis sie nur noch ganz leise in ihrem Hinterkopf murmeln und beim ersten Licht sofort wieder vergehen. Dann fällt ihr wieder ein, wer sie heute ist und dass das, was früher war, vergangen ist.  
  
Dass sie sich entschieden hat.  
  
***  
  
Manchmal ruft Hermione an und die Zweifel kommen ans Tageslicht, begleiten sie das Telefongespräch über. Meistens sind es Einladungen, die sie ausspricht in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass Ginny ablehnen wird, ablehnen muss.   
  
Im Krieg gibt es keine Freundschaft mehr, nur kalte Höflichkeit.  
  
Sie fragt sich, was Hermione sagen würde, wenn sie eine Einladung annehmen würde, wenn sie plötzlich auf einem Geburtstag oder einer Hochzeit erscheinen würde. Was würde sie dann sagen? Willkommen zurück, Ginny?  
  
Wohl kaum.  
  
Als Hermione sie vor einem Jahr anrief und zu ihrer und Rons Hochzeit einlud, zögerte sie einen Moment, getroffen von Erinnerungen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Wärme, die immer von den beiden ausgegangen war, das Glück, dass sie mit ihnen verbunden hatte, die liebevollen Streiterein und die heftigen Versöhnungen. Wie sehr sie sich nach ihnen sehnte, nach ihrem Bruder, ihre Brüdern, ihren Eltern.  
  
Ihr Zögern rief ein unangenehmes Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung hervor und sie sagt Nein, ehe sie zu Ende gedacht hatte, ehe die Erinnerungen sie verlassen hatte und sah den aufgelegten Telefonhörer zitternd an, bis ihr Mann nach Hause kam und sie in den Arm nahm, sie vom Telefon losriss.  
  
„So kann es nicht weitergehen, Draco", sagte sie an diesem Abend, ohne Rücksicht auf sein blasses Gesicht, die blutige Schramme auf seiner Stirn zu nehmen. Er sagte lange nichts, sah sie nur an.  
  
„Liebst du mich?", fragte er schließlich, in dem selben kalten Ton, in dem er früher, vor langer, langer Zeit einmal mit ihr gesprochen hat. Als würde er eine Beleidigung aussprechen.  
  
Und doch zögerte sie dieses Mal keine Sekunde mit ihrer Antwort.  
  
„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie ehrlich und kurz huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, hellte es auf und erwärmte das Zimmer.  
  
„Dann muss es so weitergehen."  
  
***  
  
Hermiones Anrufe wurden weniger, je weiter der Krieg voranschritt und Ginny entnahm es der Zeitung, dass Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt an einem warmen Junitag in London den Abschluss seiner Ausbildung zum Auror feierte und eine Kollegin namens Lucy heiratete. Der Tagesprophet berichtete begeistert von dem „rauschenden Fest", das „alle Anwesenden für ein paar Stunden die Schrecklichkeit des Krieges vergessen ließ".  
  
Es wunderte sie, dass ihr dieser Artikel nicht weh tat, dass es sie nicht verletzte, dass sie nicht eingeladen war. Es war wie der letzte Stoß in den Abgrund, der endgültige Ausschluss aus dem Leben der Personen, die einst ihre Freunde gewesen waren.  
  
Sie fragte sich, ob sie recht hatten, ob sie tatsächlich herzloser wurde, je länger sie hier lebte.  
  
Doch als Draco nachts zurückkam und sie umarmte und sie meinte, der Anblick seines blassen Gesichtes müsste ihr das Herz zerreißen, wusste sie, dass sie unrecht hatten.  
  
Sie liebte. Wie konnte sie da herzlos sein?  
  
***  
  
An dem Tag, an dem Draco das nächste Mal das Haus verließ, ruft Hermione wieder an, lädt sie zu der Taufe ihre Kindes ein. Das Kind von ihr und Ron.  
  
Da explodiert etwas in Ginny, Wut steigt in ihr auf, als sie die beiden vor sich sieht, ein kleines Baby auf dem Arm, das Gesicht bei ihrem Anblick mitleidig verzogen.  
  
Nein.  
  
„Was soll das, Hermione?", fragt sie kalt und erkennt mit Befriedigung, dass ihre Stimme dem Tonfall ihres Mannes nahe kommt. Mit derselben Befriedigung registriert sie, wie Hermione am anderen Ende nach Luft schnappt, als sie zu derselben Erkenntnis kommt. Doch sie reißt sich zusammen, fragt scheinbar ahnungslos:  
  
"Was soll was, Ginny?".  
  
Sie legt einen Moment die Hand vor den Hörer, versucht sich zu sammeln, versucht, nicht ihre ganze Wut in den Hörer hineinzuschreien und fragt sich noch im selben Moment, warum, warum sie sich zusammenreißen soll.  
  
„Warum rufst du mich immer an? Ich weiß, dass ihr mich nicht sehen wollt. Es ist sinnlos, höflich zu mir zu sein."  
  
Schweigen. Dann leise, eine fast zaghafte Antwort:  
  
"Ich will dich sehen, Ginny. Du fehlst mir. Du fehlst uns allen, es ist nur schwer", sie schluckt hörbar, ihre Stimme bricht ein. „Es ist schwer, dich zu verstehen."  
  
Auch Ginnys Stimme ist leiser geworden, kaum hörbar.  
  
„Ich liebe ihn. Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen?".  
  
Dann legt sie den Hörer auf, setzt sich auf den Boden und beginnt zu weinen, endlich, nach drei Jahren, kommen ihr die Tränen über diese ganze Situation, über das, was sie fühlt, dass, was sie nicht fühlen darf.  
  
Als Draco zwei Tage später zurück kommt, vermeidet er es, sie anzusehen, geht sofort ins Bett und als sie am nächsten Tag die Zeitung aufschläft, weiß sie warum.  
  
Ron ist tot.   
  
***  
  
Das Frühstück verläuft schweigend. Ginnys Augen sind gerötet und ihre Gedanken sind in der Vergangenheit, befinden sich in dem Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindors, zirkeln um ihren Bruder, wie er lebhaft Schach spielt, wie er mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen einen Zug nach dem anderen macht, sie haushoch schlägt. Sie sieht ihn lachen, sieht sich lachen und realisiert, dass es diesen Moment nie wieder geben wird.  
  
Sie sieht das Baby, dass gerade ein paar Monate alt ist und nun ohne Vater aufwachsen muss. Sieht Hermione, wie sie Ron so voller Liebe ansieht, wie sie ihn, all ihre Pflichten als Präfekt vergessend, mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum küsst.  
  
Und sie sieht ihn, wie sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hat, das Gesicht dieses Mal rot vor Wut, vor Angst. „Du kannst ihn nicht heiraten, Ginny", hatte er gesagt und hatte ihr diesen Satz immer wieder wütend hinterhergeschrieen, als sie sich umdrehte und weglief, nur Trotz in ihren Augen.   
  
Sie würde sich nie bei ihm für diese Szene entschuldigen können.  
  
Draco raschelt laut mit der Zeitung, bellt Dienstmädchen an und ignoriert ihre Tränen so gut wie er kann, unfähig, etwas zu sagen, dass sie trösten könnte.  
  
Auch sie vermeidet es, ihn anzusehen, als sie die Frage stellt, die ihr auf der Zunge brennt.  
  
„Hast du ihn getötet?".  
  
Er antwortet nicht, sieht sie nur an, die Augen kalt, die Schutzwand wieder aufgebaut.   
  
Sie versteht.   
  
***  
  
Diese Nacht wird sie wach, doch öffnet ihre Augen nicht, denn sie weiß, dass sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen könnte, nicht heute, nicht nach dem, was geschehen war. Stattdessen hält sie ihre Augen geschlossen, verbannt die Möglichkeit, die Draco ungeschützter Körper ihr bietet, aus dem Gedächtnis und denkt an jemanden, an den sie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gedacht hatte.  
  
Harry.  
  
Wie würde er mit Rons Tod klarkommen?   
  
Sie erinnert sich an ihre letzte Begegnung mit Harry, an die letzten Worte, die sie von ihm gehört hatte.  
  
„Wie kannst du einen Todesser lieben, Ginny? Er ist unser Feind."  
  
„Nein", hatte sie damals geantwortet. „Er ist euer Feind."  
  
Sie sah Harrys ausdrucksloses Gesicht vor sich, mit dem er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte und die Erinnerung verschwamm vor ihrem Auge, als sich ein weißer, warmer Arm um sie legte.  
  
Als sie die Augen öffnet, meint sie für einen Moment, in grüne Augen blicken zu müssen, doch das Paar, dass sie sieht, ist grau und tief und aus ihm spricht eine Wärme, mit der sie zuvor niemand angesehen hatte.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Ginny", sagt Draco und sie weiß, dass er es so meint.   
  
Sie antwortet nicht, versucht nur zu lächeln und wendet sie dann ab, schließt die Augen.  
  
Sie fragt sich, wie weit Liebe gehen kann.  
  
***  
  
Monate verstreichen, der Krieg geht weiter, doch Hermione ruft nicht mehr an. Keine Einladungen zu Geburtstagen, zu Hochzeiten, zu Taufen.   
  
Es fällt ihr schwer, es sich einzugestehen, doch Ginny ist froh darüber, froh, dass sie Hermiones vor Kummer belegte Stimme nicht hören muss, dass sie nicht wieder mit dem Krieg ihres Bruders konfrontiert werden muss.   
  
Sie kann nicht an Ron denken, ohne dass es ihr die Kehle zuschnürt und sie kann Draco nicht ansehen, mit den Bildern von Ron im Kopf, den Erinnerungen.  
  
Immer mehr Leute sterben, die Zeitungen sind voll von Todesanzeigen.  
  
Ginny liest sie nicht, möchte nicht wissen, wer stirbt, wer getötet wurde.  
  
Draco bleibt nun länger weg, verbringt weniger Zeit zu Hause. Er merkt, dass Ginny sich ändert, dass sie ihm gegenüber verschlossener wird.   
  
An ihrem zweiten Hochzeitstag nimmt er ihre Hände und macht einen Spaziergang mit ihr, schweigend, die beißende Kälte ignorierend.   
  
Erst, als sie wieder im Haus sind, spricht er, sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt, sagt ihr, dass es ihr leid tut. Sie nickt, sagt:  
  
"Dann hör auf."  
  
Er schließt die Augen, schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich kann nicht. Es ist zu spät.". Dann nimmt er ein Blatt aus seiner Tasche, zweimal gefaltet, unzählige Male gelesen und gibt es ihr. Bevor sie es auseinander falten und lesen kann, zwingt er sie, ihn anzusehen, schaut ihr in die Augen, so klar und ehrlich wie er kann.  
  
„Ich werde jede Entscheidung von dir akzeptieren", sagt er, murmelt etwas und läuft ins Wohnzimmer, knallt die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Sie faltet das Blatt vorsichtig auseinander, liest es, einmal, zweimal. Dann nickt sie langsam, schaut auf die geschlossene Tür, wirft einen letzten Blick auf das, was nie wirklich ihr zu Hause gewesen ist.  
  
Und plötzlich weiß sie, was richtig ist.  
  
***  
  
Als Draco am Abend ins Schlafzimmer kommt, findet er das Blatt auf dem gemachten Bett liegen. Er überfliegt den Text noch ein Mal, schnell, obwohl er ihn schon auswendig kennt. Alle Einladungen zu Beerdigungen sind gleich, das hat er schon als kleines Kind festgestellt.  
  
Doch unter dem Absender, unter dem verschnörkelten In Trauer, Familie Weasly, findet er einen weiteren Schriftzug.  
  
Danke, Draco. Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie.  
  
Er verzieht das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Natürlich wird er es nicht vergessen.   
  
Schließlich ist das, das einzige, was ihm wirklich wichtig ist.  
  
***  
  
Hermione umarmt sie, ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, fällt ihr weinend um den Hals.  
  
„Ginny", murmelt sie nur. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist."  
  
Ginny lächelt, gezwungen, doch es ist ein Lächeln. Sie lässt ihren Blick über alle Anwesenden schweifen, sieht ihre Eltern, ihre Brüder, ihre Freunde, die sie alle anlächeln. In keinem Auge ist ein Vorwurf zu sehen, nur Erleichterung.  
  
Harry tritt aus der Menge hervor, nimmt Ginnys Hand.   
  
„Wir haben dich vermisst.".  
  
Sie schließt die Augen, presst sie an Harrys Brust, das Lächeln schmilzt, wird zu Tränen, die Harrys Pullover durchtränken. Er streicht ihr vorsichtig über die Haare, als hätte er Angst, sie zu zerbrechen und flüstert beruhigend auf sie ein.  
  
„Könnt ihr mir verzeihen?", fragt sie schließlich, schniefend, die Augen gerötet. „Mich wieder", sie zögert, sucht nach richtigen Worten, „...lieben?"  
  
„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", sagt Harry, versucht zu lächeln. „Und wir haben nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Liebe vergeht nicht so schnell, das weißt du doch."  
  
Sie nickt.  
  
Ja, Liebe vergeht nicht so schnell.  
  
Das weiß sie.  
  
12.10.2003 


End file.
